Shoot My Heart, Baby!
by Twelvelight
Summary: Baekhyun ingin belajar panahan. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa apa-apa pun mematuhinya dan mengabulkan permintaannya. Namun, "Kau harus menciumku, untuk setiap anak panahmu yang tidak tepat pada sasaran, bagaimana?" -Chanyeol./"Baiklah. TAPI, jika kau juga meleset, maka kau harus membersihkan rumah selama seminggu untuk setiap anak panah." -Baekhyun. BoyXBoy CHANBAEK! SLIGHT HUNHAN!


**Shoot My Heart, Baby!**

.

.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang asik bermain dengan ponselnya. Pria tampan itu pasti sedang asyik dengan gamenya sendiri. Mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya menonton tv tanpa minat.

 _SAVAGE!_

 _WIPED OUT!_

"WOHOOO!" teriak Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar. Setelahnya ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya.

Baekhyun menggerutu, bibirnya mencibir sembari mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv secara acak. Ia menekan-nekan _remote_ tv-nya terus-menerus dengan rasa bosan yang sudah menggunung. Namun sebuah tangan besar langsung merebut _remote_ itu dari tangannya, lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertolak pinggang, "Baek, kau ingin merusak tv kita?" ucapnya sembari menatap suaminya dengan tajam. Baekhyun melempar tatapannya pada _remote_ tv-nya yang ada di tangan Chanyeol, lalu menghela nafas kesal.

Lalu setelahnya bangkit dari duduknya sembari menatap Chanyeol marah, "Kenapa kau mengurusi tv kita? Kenapa tidak kau urus saja _game_ bodohmu itu saja?! Sekarang, kembalikan _remote_ -ku!" ucap Baekhyun sembari mencoba untuk merebut kembali _remote_ tv-nya yang ada di genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Namun kekuatan Chanyeol memang bukan tandingannya, lihatlah bagaimana pria itu malah menarik pinggangnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Lalu mendekatkan wajah tampannya itu padanya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan tak tahu malu.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun langsung memukul pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya. "Sial, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun merengek dengan wajah merahnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir pria cantik di hadapannya itu secepat kekuatan cahaya. Cara itu biasa di terapkannya ketika Baekhyun merengek dan berbicara terus-menerus. Dan ya, Baekhyun langsung diam dengan warna kemerahan yang mulai menjalar ke kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya, "Coba katakan apa yang sayangku ini inginkan, hm?" tanya Chanyeol _to-the-point._ Pria itu kelewat peka, makanya ia langsung bertanya seperti itu pada suaminya. Karena ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti kesal karena ia abaikan sedari tadi.

Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikannya adalah menuruti apa yang suaminya itu inginkan.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, lalu kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya dari Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk memainkan kancing pada kemeja Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kecupan Chanyeol tadi, karena jika ia terus menatap Chanyeol, nanti akan beresiko pada pipinya dan jantungnya.

"Yeol- _ie_ ," gumam Baekhyun yang bahkan hampir tidak seorang pun dengar. Namun berkat kepekaan telinga besarnya, ia dapat mendengar gumaman lelakinya itu.

Ia mendongak dengan mata yang berbinar lucu. Membuat detak jantung Chanyeol berdetak berlebihan. "Aku ingin belajar panahan. Ajari aku, ya?"

"A-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba—" Chanyeol memasang wajah idiotnya, membuat Baekhyun geram melihatnya. "Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol- _ah_. Jangan membuatku seperti pasangan yang buruk dan bodoh untukmu. Aku ingin belajar banyak hal, sepertimu. Tidak hanya menyanyi saja." tambahnya lagi sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan dada bidang Chanyeol.

Pria itu menggeram dalam hati.

Chanyeol pun mengayunkan kepalanya ke bawah, sekali. Tanda persetujuannya. Baekhyun yang melihat responnya pun langsung mencium pipi suaminya berkali-kali, lalu bangkit untuk menunjukan euforia kesenangannya. Namun—

"Ahhw—Baek, kau—"

Baekhyun dengan ketidak sengajaannya menyenggol daerah privasi Chanyeol dengan lututnya saat ia ingin beranjak berdiri tadi. Pria cantik itu meringis sembari menggigit bibirnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menuntut.

 _Adiknya_ mengeras dan ia tak mau menyelesaikannya sendirian.

Baekhyun menyengir dengan langkah mundur perlahan, menjauhi Chanyeol, "Cha-Chanyeol, tapi ini sudah mau so-sore, jadi kita lebih baik langsung—"

Chanyeol bangkit lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar sampai menubruk dada bidangnya. "Tidak. Seorang penjahat melakukan kesalahan saat ini, jadi bukankah aku harus menghukum penjahatnya sesegera mungkin agar kasusnya **cepat selesai** , 'kan?" ia menyeringai, dan Baekhyun tau apa yang diinginkan pria tinggi itu padanya saat ini.

Baekhyun gelagapan, "Satu jam. Aku tidak mau berlatih dengan pantatku yang kesakitan!" bentaknya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lalu Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mulai mengiringi ciuman _lapar_ suaminya.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan _urusannya_ dalam kurun waktu 1,5 jam. Cukup membuat pria yang lebih cantik mendiaminya sepanjang jalan. Chanyeol memohon maaf berkali-kali pada suaminya itu, namun tak dihiraukan. Baekhyun malah semakin meledakkan amarahnya dengan menjambak dan menarik telinganya.

Setelah berdebat sebentar, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan apa yang suaminya itu minta selama setengah jam. Semua alat-alat panahan dan juga papan sasaran persegi usang miliknya, sudah ia keluarkan dari gudang dan diletakkannya di halaman taman rumahnya yang cukup luas.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat alat panahan jatuh di tangannya. Ia menatap benda di tangannya dengan mata berbinar lucu, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk sekedar mengecupnya saja.

Setelah semuanya siap, Chanyeol pun mulai menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang perlu suaminya itu pahami. Ia menjelaskan tentang alat panah yang ia pegang dan juga mengajarkan bagaimana caranya memegang dan membidik sasaran dengan alat panah. Untung saja, dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-ratanya, Baekhyun cepat mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun untuk memutar tubuhnya ke arah papan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Chanyeol pun tak segan memberikan alat panah dan juga panahnya pada Baekhyun.

Tangan besarnya memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang panahnya. Lalu tangannya yang lain menimpa tangan Baekhyun yang memegang alat panahnya dengan cukup erat.

Chanyeol melempar tatapannya ke depan, "Fokus, Baekhyun- _ah._ Coba kau bayangkan saja wajah orang yang kau benci, kemungkinan itu akan berhasil untukmu. Misalnya, Daehyun, mungkin?" Ujarnya sekaligus menyindir suaminya itu. Baekhyun mencibir, namun tetap mengikuti apa instruksinya. Setelahnya, ia pun menutup kedua matanya untuk mulai membayangkanya.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya. Setelahnya ia melepaskan anak panahnya. Anak panahanya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi pada papan sasaran. Ia tak berkedip sedetik pun. Kedua matanya terbuka untuk melihat point pertama yang ia buat.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke pinggangnya. Setelahnya ia melihat skor pertama yang dibuat suaminya, lalu berdecak kagum.

"Wah, itu nyaris sekali, sayang. Tapi tak apa. Untuk ukuran pemula, kau sangat baik." Ia menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun seperti menepuk bantal dari debu, membuat Baekhyun segera menepis tangannya dengan wajah dongkol. " _Ya_! Berhenti menepuk kepalaku!" Chanyeol tertawa kecil sembari menjauhkan tangannya dengan cepat. Namun, tatapan sinis yang dilemparkan padanya cukup membuatnya diam seketika.

Chanyeol menarik kedua telinganya dengan raut menyerah, "Oke, oke. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun mendecih, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah, kau duduk saja di sana dengan tenang, dan lihat bagaimana aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti!" ujarnya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Oh. Oke." lalu Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kursi lipatnya diletakkan, bersama dengan cemilan dan minuman yang Baekhyun buatkan tadi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari menggigit _sandwich-_ nya. Mata elangnya tak lupa untuk selalu memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang berlatih. Raut pria manis itu sangat serius, membuat Chanyeol tak berani untuk menggodanya.

Selama satu jam, Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah memakai semua papannya. Memang, sih, papannya itu tidak mudah rusak, namun, jika suaminya itu terus menerus berlatih, maka tak lama lagi papan bidik miliknya itu akan rusak. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Baekhyun telah berhasil menembaki semua titik merah itu dengan sangat baik. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk memguasai bidang ini. Chanyeol pun tak elak untuk merasa senang.

Ia bangkit, lalu berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun. "Wah, Baekhyun- _ie_ sudah sangat pintar, rupanya." ujarnya sembari mengangguk-angguk saat melihat anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat. "Tapi sepertinya belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." ucapnya dengan seringai khasnya.

Baekhyun melesatkan anak panah terakhirnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Oh, benarkah? Mau bertanding denganku?" ujarnya sembari bertolak pinggang. Chanyeol semakin melebarkan seringainya saat mendengarnya.

"Aku mau saja, asal dengan satu syarat," Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan mendekatkan kepalanya tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menciumku, untuk setiap anak panahmu yang tidak tepat pada sasaran, bagaimana?" alisnya naik-turun menggodainya, Baekhyun berdecih. Ia sudah duga, ini memang rencana si bodoh Park Chanyeol untuk mengerjainya, dan ia masuk pada jebakannya untuk ke sekian kalinya, luar biasa.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya agar pada pertandingan _main-main_ mereka ini, menguntungkannya juga. Setelah beberapa detik, senyum _evil_ nya pun tercetak di bibir tipisnya. "Baiklah. TAPI, jika kau juga meleset, maka kau harus membersihkan rumah selama seminggu untuk setiap anak panah." Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya, "A-apa? Ti—"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya, menghentikan Chanyeol yang hendak akan menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya, "Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu karena aku bahkan tidak menolak tantanganmu. Sudah cepatlah! Aku harus masak untuk makan malam!" bentaknya sembari menendang bokong suaminya itu. Sementara Baekhyun harus mengambil beberapa anak panah baru. Karena yang tadi dipakainya sudah tidak tajam lagi.

Chanyeol meraih alat panah lainnya yang tersimpan di gudangnya, lalu meraih beberapa anak panah baru di dekat Baekhyun. Setelahnya mereka berdiri dengan papan yang berbeda di ujung sana.

"Siap-siaplah untuk kalah, Baekhyun- _ie_." Godanya yang membuat Baekhyun harus memukul kepalanya dua kali.

Selama 10 menit, dari mereka belum ada yang meleset dari sasarannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berpindah pada papan lain karena sudah tidak terlihat titik merahnya lagi. Ia terpaksa harus bolak-balik lebih sering untuk mengambil anak panahnya yang tertancap pada papan sasaran. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melesetkan anak panahnya untuk yang pertama kali.

Chanyeol berteriak senang melihatnya.

"Oh, lihat! Kau meleset, Baek - _ie_ sayang. Cium aku," pekik Chanyeol sembari mendekatkan pipinya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerutu karena tidak terima, namun tetap mengecup pipi suaminya.

Chanyeol memang seorang _pro_ dalam hal memanah ini karena ia sudah menguasainya 2 tahun yang lalu. Lihatlah, selama 50 menit, tidak adapun satu anak panah yang meleset dari sasarannya. Baekhyun memendam rasa kesalnya dalam hati saat Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya, melesatkan anak panahnya dengan sangat baik, tidak sepertinya yang _barbar_ karena terbakar rasa iri yang menggunung.

Ke-11 kalinya,"Baekhyun, cium?"

Ke-13 kalinya, "Ciuuummm!"

Ke-17 kalinya, " _Poppo,_ Baek- _ie_ sayang!"

Baekhyun merasa jengah bukan main. Ia sudah menyerah 5 menit yang lalu karena Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan ciumannya yang ke-13. Pria tinggi itu pasti akan meremehkannya nanti. Namun, Chanyeol tentu saja tidak membiarkannya untuk menyerah begitu saja.

Itu karena pria dengan telinga lebar itu belum merasa puas untuk menggodainya.

Pada menit-menit terakhir, Baekhyun cukup merasa puas karena ia tidak kembali menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk kembali mencium di Bodoh Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun terlihat tak senang, karena ia pikir, dengan menyerahnya Baekhyun, akan membuatnya untung dengan segala ketidak tepatan sasarannya. Namun sepertinya, ia malah salah perhitungan karena suaminya itu sama sekali tak kehilangan semangatnya. Pria cantik itu malah semakin berapi-api.

Baekhyun menyimpan tawanya dalam hati.

30 detik tersisa.

Saat Chanyeol hendak melepaskan anak panahnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras. Hal itu membuatnya terkejut dan melepaskan anak panahnya dengan tak sengaja.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, itu adalah Oh Sehun, adik tirinya. Sembari mengumpat, Chanyeol membanting alat panahnya, lalu mulai menjitak kepala Sehun dengan gepalan tangannya. Sehun yang tak tahu apa-apa pun langsung melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun melempar pandangannya ke arah papan sasaran Chanyeol. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat anak panah terakhir Chanyeol meleset dari sasarannya. Baekhyun meletakkan alat panahnya dengan riang, lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan rasa puas.

"Chanyeol- _ie_?" serunya sembari tersenyum manis. Namun Chanyeol tak ikut tersenyum, ia malah meringis karena ia tahu kalau anak panahnya barusantelah meleset dari titik sasaran. "Baekhyun, yang tadi tidak bisa dihitung karena cecunguk sialan ini—" Chanyeol hendak beralibi, namun Baekhyun tak akan membiarkannya. Ia langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya agar Chanyeol berhenti berucap.

"Tidak ada alasan, Chanyeol." ia tersenyum sombong, "Kau harus membersihkan rumah kita selama seminggu ke depan, oke? Aku mencintaimu." lalu Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat. Setelahnya ia membereskan piring kotor bekas _sandwich_ yang Chanyeol makan tadi, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, bersama dengan Sehun.

Perlahan-lahan, wajahnya memerah lucu.

Ia memang lemah dengan kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir suaminya. Karena entah kenapa, itu membuat hatinya bergetar dan menambah rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun di tiap harinya.

Sebenarnya dia sangatlah berlebihan _._

Sehun yang melihatnya pun mengernyit jijik, " _Ew_ , _hyung_. Kau merona hanya karena Baek- _ie_ _hyung_ menciummu? Astaga." Sehun menggeleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana jika kalian sedang di ranjang dan—" Chanyeol menutup bibir Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat Sehun mengernyit dan menepis tangan besarnya itu.

"Kau iri, ya?" tanyanya sembari mendelik.

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan rasa geli. " _Hell, no_! Mana mungkin aku iri denganmu sedangkan aku memiliki Luhan?" ucapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu, si Rusa China itu? Apanya yang _milikmu_? Maksudmu, kalian sudah _jadian_? Apa itu hanya anggapanmu sendiri?" tanyanya meledek. Lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang meraung menderita. "Jangan berharap terlalu jauh. Luhan bahkan sudah memiliki tunangannya sendiri, albino bodoh."

Sehun menatap punggung iparnya itu dengan terkejut. "APA?!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mendecih. "Astaga, adik iparku. Mereka akan bertunangan hari ini. Masa' kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun punya undangannya, _lho_." Ujar Chanyeol. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat seringai tipis.

 _Anak bodoh ini memang harus dipancing dulu baru bertindak._ Ucapnya sembari tertawa dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, waktumu hanya tinggal 4 jam. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang, Hun- _ah._ "setelah berucap seperti itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah untuk menghampiri suaminya yang sedang mulai memasak untuk makan malam.

Sedangkan Sehun langsung meraih ponsel pada saku celananya dan menghubungi Luhan dengan rasa sakit hati, marah sekaligus sedih. Hatinya berdebar tidak tenang saat Luhan tak kunjung mengangkat telefonnya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun langsung melesat menuju mobil sportnya dan pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya mulai menajam seperti elang. Menatap datar ke depan, namun tangan dan kaki tetap terampil membawa mobil. Yah, itulah dia, Byun Sehun, pembalap mobil terkenal se-Korea Selatan.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah megah Luhan, Sehun menatap halaman luas itu dengan tatapan bingung. Untuk acara pertunangan, rumah Luhan sangat _kosong._ Maksudnya, tidak ada tirai atau meja _party_ yang seperti biasa orang siapkan.

Mengabaikan hal itu, ia lekas turun dari mobilnya dan mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan dengan tak sabaran. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang _maid_ keluar dengan seragam hitam-putihnya.

"Anda mencari siapa, Tuan Sehun?" tanyanya.

Sehun menatapnya datar, "Luhan." cukup membuat _maid_ itu terkejut dengan respon dan mimik yang Sehun pasang.

Namun _maid_ itu tetap tersenyum ramah padanya, "Tuan Luhan ada di dalam silahkan—"

"Siapa yang datang, Wendy?" setelahnya wajahnya mengarah pada Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Sehun? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Sehun langsung memeluknya. Membuat Luhan terkejut dalam dekapan hangat pria itu. Wendy undur diri, dan kembali masuk ke dalam untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Luhan mendorong badan Sehun sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan pelukan paksanya itu, "Le-lepas, Se—"

Badan Sehun bergetar, punggungnya naik-turun layaknya orang sedang menangis. Namun tak ada suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut pria yang memeluknya itu. "Sehun- _ah_?" panggil Luhan dalam keterbingungannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Lu." Luhan diam. Menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan. Karena ia pun masih bingung karena tiba-tiba pria albino itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tidak seperti Sehun yang _biasanya._

Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat, "Luhan..." ia memberi jeda sebentar, dan Luhan dapat merasakan nafas panjangnya di leher bagian belakangnya. Cukup membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersentak dalam pelukan pria itu, "A-apa yang baru saja kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan.." tekannya lagi agar Luhan percaya apa yang di dengarnya barusan. "Jangan menikah dengan orang lain..." mohonnya. Namun Luhan masih bergeming, setelahnya ia memohon pada Sehun untuk melepaskan pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap Sehun.

Sehun menurutinya, namun ia menunduk, tidak ingin memperlihatkan matanya yang basah karena air mata. Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Kau lucu sekali, Hun- _ah_." Luhan menyentuh punuk kepalanya dan menepuknya dengan pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _kok_." ujar Luhan dengan senyuman yang masih terlampir di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sehun refleks mengangkat kepalanya, mengabaikan kondisi matanya yang sudah sembab karena air mata. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan tertawa, "Tentu saja. Oh lihat matamu ini—" saat ia ingin menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi pria di hadapannya itu dengan uluran tangannya, Sehun menahannya dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat padanya.

Luhan tersentak. Sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dalam, "Tapi, bukankah kau ingin bertunangan dengan pria lain?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

" _What_? Mana mungkin! _It's impossible_! _Baba_ -ku bukan tipe kolot yang suka menjodoh-jodohkan anaknya dengan pria yang tidak dicintai anaknya." Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Luhan. "Ta-tapi Chanyeol _hyung_ bilang... Sial!" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku senang," ujar Luhan yang membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"Karena kau sekarang sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Karena biasanya 'kan, kau hanya bermain-main saja tentang perasaanku." Ucap Luhan dengan tatapan mata sendunya, namun terganti dengan raut kebahagiaan dari mimik wajahnya.

Sehun yang baru menyadari apa yang Luhan katakan pun langsung memegang kedua pundak Luhan dengan erat, "Jadi artinya, kau— _milikku_?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu, "Aku _milikmu_ , Hun-ie. Sekarang, nanti dan kedepannya, aku akan selalu menjadi _milikmu_." Mendengarnya, membuat hati dan perutnya terasa tergelitik. Ia segera menarik tangan Luhan dan menciumnya tepat pada bibirnya.

Dalam ciumannya, ia sempat berkata, " _Milikku_. Selamanya." Lalu mereka kembali saling melumat dengan perasaan penuh cinta satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **BONUS SCENE**_

" _Yak_! Dasar albino sinting!" pukul Baekhyun tepat pada kepala adiknya. Membuat Sehun terkejut dan segera bangun untuk menatap kakaknya yang sedang bertolak pinggang ke arahnya.

Sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pukul Baekhyun, ia berucap, "Ada apa denganmu, _hyung_! Ini sangat sakit!" ringisnya tertahan.

Baekhyun segera menoyor Sehun tepat pada dahinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau," Sehun mendesis. "Harus menikahi Luhan Minggu depan!"

Sehun berteriak, "APA?! A-aku baru saja berpacaran dengannya dua bulan yang lalu, dan kau segera ingin aku menikah?! Apa kau sudah gila, _hyung_!" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya pada respon Sehun yang diluar dugaannya itu.

"Bocah gila ini, mungkin tak cukup jika aku hanya memukul kepalanya saja dengan kedua tanganku. Aku harus mengambil balok kayu untuk menyadarkannya," desis Baekhyun mengerikan. Namun Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Luhan itu—"

"Aku hamil, Hun."

Luhan datang dengan wajah datarnya. Matanya berair dan Sehun tersentak melihatnya. "Lu—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikahiku tak apa, Sehun. Aku mungkin bisa—"

"Apa maksudmu! Aku pasti akan menikahimu, Lu! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi." Ucapnya, dan Luhan menjadi tersentak pada ucapan pria itu. Mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk menikah dengannya Minggu depan saja, membuat hatinya teriris-iris.

Luhan tergagap, "Ta-tapi tadi kau—"

"Aku hanya terkejut saat Baekhyun _hyung_ mengucapkan hal itu tiba-tiba. Aku pasti akan menikahimu, Luhan. Namun tidak saat ini. Namun, mendengar kalau kau hamil, aku senang sekali. Jadi, tak mungkin aku meninggalkan _kalian_." Air matanya menetes, dan Sehun segera memeluknya erat. "A-aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku..."

"Itu tidak mungkin, _baby_. Aku perlu memikirkan itu ratusan ribu kali untuk meninggalkanmu. Apalagi, ada Oh _junior_ di dalam perutmu," Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan penuh cinta. Cukup membuat Luhan tenang dan tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Lu."

Menyampingkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang di madu asmara, membuat Baekhyun merasa iri bukan main. Chanyeol bukan tipe pria romantis, jadi kadang, Baekhyun iri dengan _scene-scene_ yang ada di drama. Terlebih lagi kalau sekarang sudah ada _scene_ _nyata_ di hadapannya.

"Oh. Aku benci kalian semua." raungnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _Totally END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HELLA GAES_

 _Sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf dengan sangat karena belum bisa nge-next EKS karena gue kena WB buat kisah KaiSoo. Gue minta maaf banget, serius. Tapi gue usahain buat bikin chap selanjutnya di bulan ini. BUT, gue gak janji:( karena tugas jaman now itu udah banyak banget choy!_

 _Makasih atas pengertiannya, see ya next time!_

 _._

 _._

 _Twelvelight_


End file.
